Things That Go Bump On The Head
by psycho-rag-doll
Summary: Susie hits her head during dodge ball and loses her memories from the past two years. She doesn't remember Shawn, Gus or any of the cases she's helped solve or the events that have taken place because of them. Will she ever?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn pulled up to Santa Barbara General High School. He hurriedly checked in at the front desk, got a visitor's badge and made his way to the nurse's office in the basement. As Shawn cut across the cafeteria, he began to brace himself for the worst.

He opened the door to the nurse's office. The nurse looked up. "Mr. Spencer?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing too serious." The nurse said as she walked back towards the cots. Shawn followed, holding his breath.

On one cot sat Susie, dressed in a plain t-shirt and black capri-length sweat pants. The clothes she'd worn to school that day were folded in a pile beside her. She was talking to Monica, who was sitting in a chair next to the cot.

"Susie, are you okay?"

Susie looked up at Shawn. "Yeah…" she said, somewhat uncertainly.

"Shawn, can I talk to you?" Monica said, standing up. She took a few steps away from Susie. Shawn looked at her, waiting.

"Susie got hit in dodge ball."

"Did she get the guy back?"

Monica paused. "The ball hit her, because it bounced off the wall and ricocheted. The ball hit her in the head and she fell down."

"Is she okay? Did her nose get broken or something?" Shawn asked, trying to look at Susie's face.

"Physically, she's fine. She might get a bruise or two, but she'll be fine."

"What do you mean, 'physically'?"

"When I got her up and was bringing her down here, I mentioned that everything was going to be fine. We were gonna call you, and you were gonna come-"

"Monica, please get to the point." Shawn interrupted, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice.

"When I mentioned your name, she… she didn't know who you were."

Shawn looked at Monica. "So… so what are you saying?"

"I think when she hit her head on the gym floor, she gave herself temporary amnesia. I've been talking to her… it seems that she remembered things up to about two years ago."

Shawn looked over at Susie, who was getting re-checked by the nurse. "So what did you tell her? Regarding me?"

"I just told her that you were a friend. I figured you should be the one to tell her."

Shawn nodded and walked over and sat on the cot across from Susie. Monica followed and sat back in the chair.

"Susie," Shawn said, unsure of what to say. "My name is Shawn. I'm the lead psychic for the Santa Barbara police."

Susie nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Shawn paused. It almost pained him to hear that. "Suze, I don't know how to tell you this… I'm your guardian."

"What?" Susie asked. "Where are my parents?"

This was the most concern Shawn had heard from Susie regarding her parents. "They're in jail."

"Why?"

"They killed a bunch of guys. That's actually how you and I met." Susie looked at Shawn, one eyebrow raised. "Your mom accused you of killing her boyfriend. You came to me for help. You and I, along with my friend Gus solved that murder. We also figured out that your mom and dad were guilty of killing a bunch of other guys your mom had dated."

"Why?"

"They wanted their money."

"So how does that make you my guardian?"

"The Chief of police said you could stay with me if you wanted, since you had no other relatives and you'd been living with my dad during the case."

Susie looked at Monica. "Is this true?"

Monica nodded. "You're really happy with Shawn."

Shawn turned to the nurse, who was back at her desk. "Am I free to take Susie home?"

"Yes, Mr. Spencer. She seems to be fine. Just keep an eye on her for about twenty-four hours, just to make sure."

"Any idea how long her amnesia is going to last?"

"I would say anywhere between a day and a week. But I can't say for sure."

"But it **is** temporary, right?"

"We can only hope, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn turned back to Monica. "Is Susie's stuff in her locker?"

"Yeah. I'll show you where it is."

The three left the nurse's office and headed upstairs. Monica led the way to Susie's locker. Susie reached for the lock but stopped, hand in mid-air. "I… don't remember the combination." she said, a slight flush of color appearing to her cheeks.

"It's fine." Monica said, reaching for the lock. "I know it."

The locker opened and Shawn saw that Susie's tidiness at the office also transferred to her locker. Never had he seen a locker so organized. He remembered his own locker in high school, always having papers sticking out of it, books all over the place, and sticky things sometimes on the walls. Shawn grabbed Susie's book bag and stuffed Susie's clothes in it. "Do you happen to know what books Susie needs?" he asked Monica.

"No. But I'm sure the teachers will accept loss of memory as an excuse to the homework not being done." Monica looked at Susie. "You should probably keep her home until her memory comes back."

"I can hear you, you know." Susie said.

Shawn shut the locker and put his arm around Susie's shoulders. "Thanks, Monica."

Monica smiled slightly. "Hope things get better."

'Me too,' Shawn thought as he led Susie towards the front door. 'Me too.'


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn opened the door to the Psych office. Gus looked up from his desk.

"Where have you been?" he asked. At that moment, Susie entered the office. "Why is Susie here? Shouldn't she be in school?"

"There was an accident at school. She hit her head and now she can't remember anything from the past two years." Shawn said in a hushed tone.

"Are you Gus?" Susie asked.

Gus looked at Susie. "Yes…" he said. He turned back to Shawn. "Wow. Wait. How'd you get her here?"

"My motorcycle."

"Shawn, you shouldn't take people with head injuries on motorcycles. It's dangerous."

"Which is why she wore my helmet." Shawn said, placing it on his desk.

Gus shook his head. "The Chief just called. She wants us down at the station."

"Let's go." Shawn said.

Gus stood up and pulled Shawn to the side. "Does she really not remember anything?" Shawn shook his head. "And it's temporary?"

"We hope." Shawn said.

On the ride to the police station, Shawn and Gus tried to fill Susie in as best they could. As they walked into the station, Shawn pointed people out to Susie.

"That's Buzz," Shawn said, pointing to the loveable police officer.

"Buzz? As in Lightyear?"

Shawn looked at Susie. "I have never heard you make a Disney reference."

At that moment, the Chief came out of her office. "Gentlemen, I'm glad you're here. Please, come in."

The three went into the office. Lassiter and Juliet were already there. The Chief began filling them all in about a recent string of robberies.

"Are you all clear on what needs to be done?" she asked the group.

"Yes, Chief." Lassiter replied. He then caught sight of Susie, who was staring at him. "Is there a problem, Morrison?"

"You have scary eyes."

"What?"

"You'll have to forgive her." Shawn said. He saw Buzz passing by. He quickly grabbed Susie and opened the office door.

"Buzz!" Shawn said.

"Hey, Shawn. Hey, Susie."

"Buzz, can you take Susie down to the vending machine and get a soda or something for her?"

"Sure thing. Come on, Susie."

Shawn watched as they walked away. He then turned back to the group in the office.

"Spencer, what the hell is going on?"

"Susie's just a little confused. No biggie."

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"She hit her head in dodge ball, and now she has a bit of what we hope is temporary amnesia."

"She can't remember anything from the past two years." Gus added.

"That's terrible!" Juliet said. "Is she okay?"

"Except for the whole not remembering thing, yeah."

"So, she really doesn't remember anything from the past two years?" The Chief asked.

"We've been trying to fill her in." Gus said.

"So why'd she say I have scary eyes?" Lassiter asked.

"She's been full of surprises since the accident." Shawn said.

"She was probably just trying to remember who you are." Gus said.

"That's right. Scary-eyed McJones." Shawn said.

"Spencer-"

"Gotta go." Shawn said as he and Gus ducked out of the Chief's office.

They saw Buzz and Susie walking down the hall. "That's so cool," Buzz said. "I never knew you liked 'Toy Story'."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a huge Disney nerd." Susie said with a smile.

"Me too!" Buzz said. "We should get together and have a movie trivia night."

"How can someone who enjoys slasher movies enjoy animated princess movies as well?" Shawn asked Gus.

"I have no idea." Gus replied.

"Hey, you two." Shawn said. "What's shakin'?"

"Susie was just telling me how much she likes Disney movies." Buzz said. "That's so cool."

"Indeed." Shawn said. "Well, we should probably get going. Come on, Suze."

"Shawn, where are we going?" Gus asked from the passenger seat of the Blueberry.

"My dad's house. I'm gonna see if I can somehow trigger Suze's memory."

"By doing what?" Putting her in the kitchen and telling her to bake something?"

"Do you think that would work?"

"You just want free cookies."

"Gus, it could be a win-win situation. Suze gets her memory back and we get fresh, warm cookies."

Shawn pulled into his dad's driveway.

"Is this where you live?" Susie asked.

"No, this is my dad's house." Shawn said, getting out of the car. "You lived here during the case involving your parents. You come here to do laundry and bake desserts."

Shawn opened the back door and walked into the kitchen, Gus and Susie behind him. Shawn opened one of the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a cookbook.

"Here," he said handing the book to Susie. "See if you can find a dessert in here that looks good."

Shawn and Gus left Susie in the kitchen to look through the book. As they walked into Henry's living room, Henry walked in the front door. He looked at his son, a bit of confusion on his face. "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if maybe we could have our weekly dinner tonight."

Henry surveyed his son. "Why?"

"Jeez, Dad. Usually you welcome us into your home, willing to help-"

"Help with what, Shawn?"

Shawn sighed. "Susie's got amnesia."

"What?"

"She hit her head in gym class and now she can't remember anything from the past two years."

"We figured if we had Susie come over here, we might be able to trigger her memory." Gus said.

There was a slight noise in the kitchen. Henry walked over and looked in. Susie was opening cabinets and setting bowls and ingredients on the island. She turned and saw Henry standing in the doorway.

"Hello." She said. "Are you Shawn's dad?"

Henry stood still for a moment. "Yeah," he said. "I'm Henry Spencer.

"You have a very nice kitchen."

"Thank you. Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I got everything covered."

Henry nodded and walked back over to Shawn and Gus. "Is this temporary?" he asked.

"We hope." Shawn said.

Henry looked back into the kitchen where Susie was busy mixing something in a big bowl. "Well," Henry said. "If you think dinner might help her remember, then we'll have dinner."

Susie walked out of the kitchen. Shawn looked up from the TV. "Hey," he said. "What are you making in there?"

"A surprise." Susie said.

Henry stood up. "I'll go start dinner." He said, going into the kitchen.

"Have a seat, Suze." Shawn said, scooting over on the couch. Susie walked over and sat down. "You've got something on your cheek, Suze." Shawn gently wiped a streak of flour off Susie's cheek. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She looked around the living room. The pictures on the mantle caught her eye.

Shawn saw her looking at them. "I suppose it's silly of me to ask if you remember when we took those."

Susie turned to Shawn. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's not your fault." Shawn stood up and walked to the mantle. He took the picture of the two of them wearing the same outfit down. "You were so angry when you realized I'd tricked you into wearing the same thing as me." He said, a small smile on his lips. "Gus was terrified you were gonna hurt him for touching your camera."

"I wasn't terrified." Gus said.

"Don't confuse her." Shawn said, putting the picture back. He looked at Susie. "Don't worry. You'll get your memory back soon." Susie gave him a slightly sad smile. "Do you have any questions about anything?" he asked.

Susie bit her lower lip slightly. "No." she said. At that moment, the oven's timer went off. Susie stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you really think her memory's gonna come back?" Gus asked.

"I hope so." Shawn said. "For her sake."


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner went well. Susie remembered she was a vegetarian, but that had been her lifestyle since middle school. Shawn, Gus and Henry spent the meal telling stories, hoping that it would help her.

After the main course, Susie went into the kitchen to get the dessert she'd made. As she was bringing it out to the table, Gus leaned over to Shawn.

"That doesn't look like cookies." he said.

"Thanks, Gus. Really."

Susie set the dessert down. Shawn looked at it. "What's this, Suze?"

"Pineapple upside-down cake."

Shawn paused. Could Susie have remembered his love of the sweet fruit?

"What possessed you to make this?" he asked, trying to sound conversational.

"It just… seemed fitting. I can't really explain it." Susie said. "Do you not like pineapple?"

"No, that's not it. I just… the last time I had pineapple upside-down cake, I had cooked it over a light bulb. It didn't turn out so well."

"Easy-bake oven?" Susie asked.

"How'd you know?"

Susie shrugged. "You just seem like the kind of guy who would have an easy-bake oven." Susie took a knife and began to cut the cake.

Shawn watched Susie. For some reason, he kept expecting her to look at him and say 'Psych!', and laugh about how she'd pulled a fast one on him. But Shawn didn't think Susie's sense of humor was that twisted, even though she'd pulled that great prank on him and Gus last Halloween.

Shawn took a bite of the cake. It was delicious. "Suze," he said. "This is amazing."

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely. So much better than my attempt."

Susie smiled. "Well, I'm willing to bet that really wasn't that hard to beat."

Gus laughed. "You got that right."

After dinner, Shawn pulled Gus aside. "How do you think its going?"

"Shawn, memory recovery isn't instantaneous. We've done as much as we can. Telling her stories, showing her pictures, surrounding her with 'familiar' people and places."

"Don't you have some sort of drug that helps with memory loss?"

"Shawn, those are for Alzheimer's patients, not amnesia patients."

"I just…. wish there was something I could do."

Gus was touched by how much Shawn cared for Susie. He noticed Shawn's fingers tapping nervously at his leg. "Susie will get her memory back." Gus said.

Shawn nodded. "I hope. But I'm kind of scared to leave her alone. What if something happens?"

"I'm sure your dad would allow you to stay here with her."

"I know but… what if she doesn't remember today when she wakes up tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if she wakes up and doesn't remember getting hit? She won't remember her parents are in jail, or that I'm her guardian. She won't know why she's in a strange house."

"That's a risk you'll have to take. But she'll be more freaked out if you're not there to explain what happened."

"Don't turn this into _50 First Dates_."

"You started it."

Shawn sighed, thinking. "Maybe it'd be best if Susie stayed at the office. I mean, that's where she's slept since I became her guardian."

"You gonna stay with her?"

"That's the best idea."

"I can drive you to your apartment to get some stuff."

Shawn thought. "I should probably get stuff for a few days, just in case. But I don't want Susie to feel guilty or anything."

Gus waited for his friend to finish talking to himself. Shawn looked at him. "Let's go back to the office. Could you stay there with Suze while I run home and grab some stuff?"

"Yeah, sure. You can take my car."

Shawn nodded and went into the living room where Susie and Henry were seated. They were talking and laughing. Susie looked happy. Shawn wasn't a religious man, but he found himself praying that Susie would get her memory back soon.

Henry looked up and saw Shawn watching them. He excused himself and walked over to Shawn.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" he asked his son. He made sure to speak quietly so Susie wouldn't overhear.

"I'm going to stay overnight with Susie at the office."

Henry wanted to argue, to insist they stay here. But he knew deep down, Shawn was doing the right thing. His son had really stepped up once he'd met Susie. Sure, there were times when the two of them drove him crazy. But he loved them both and knew that he should let Shawn take the lead on this.

"Call if you need anything." Henry said. Shawn looked at his father. There were so many emotions behind his eyes. Fear, love, uncertainty. Something about that struck Henry, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thanks." Shawn said, a slightly forced smile on his face. He walked into the living room. "C'mon, Susie." he said. "We're gonna go home."

Susie stood up and followed Shawn towards the front door. She turned to Henry. "Thank you for dinner." she said.

Henry smiled at her. "You're very welcome."

"Bye, Dad." Shawn said. He guided Susie out the door, followed by Gus. Henry watched them get in the car. Suddenly, it dawned on him what it was he had seen in Shawn's eyes. His son was no longer a boy. In that one moment, his son had transformed into a man.

Gus pulled up in front of the Psych office and the group walked in. Shawn once again pulled Gus aside. "I'm going to grab some stuff from my apartment. Maybe you could show her around… like where her stuff is."

Gus nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Shawn cast one more glance towards Susie. She was sitting on the couch, looking around the office. It reminded him of the first time she'd entered the office. He walked quickly out the door before Gus could notice the tears beginning to form.

Shawn entered the office to the sound of laughter. He walked into the main room of the office and found Gus and Susie watching television. Shawn glanced at the screen. _The Princess Bride_ was playing. For a second Shawn forgot about the crisis at hand. It was just like old times. But he forced himself to remember.

He set his duffle bag down on the floor and took a seat next to Susie. He handed Gus his keys. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing really." Susie said. "Gus took me on the grand tour."

"It is pretty grand." Shawn said.

When the movie ended, Gus headed towards the door. "Thanks." Shawn said. No more was needed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Neither of them believed it. But it was nice to pretend. "Call if you need anything." Gus said.

"Thanks, Dad." Shawn said. Or rather, is what he would have said in a different situation. But tonight he simply nodded. He watched Gus get in his car and drive off. Shawn turned back into the office, but didn't see Susie.

He made his way into the office, looking for her. Then he heard the shower running. Shawn realized he'd been holding his breath. This whole thing was making him more anxious than he'd ever been. He set about pulling the couch apart to set the bed up.

A few minutes later, Susie came out of the bathroom, pulling her damp hair into a braid. Shawn smiled at her. "Make yourself comfortable." he said. Then he winced slightly. "Sorry," he said. "That was probably creepy."

Susie smiled. "No worries." she said.

"I just meant that I got the bed out."

"So I see."

Shawn laughed as he walked towards the bathroom. "You always were a smartass." Once again, he winced. He turned around to apologize, but Susie's back was to him and she didn't seem to be paying attention. Shawn decided to just go shower. Maybe the steam would clear his mind and make him stop saying stupid stuff.

When Shawn got out of the shower, he found Susie sitting on the bed looking at her camera. He could read something on her face, but wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Susie was silent for a moment. "It's like I'm looking at someone else's life." she said. "I see the pictures and know that I was the one that took them, but… I don't remember any of it."

Shawn sat on the bed next to Susie. "Don't worry. You'll get your memory back soon."

"I just…" Susie shook her head.

"Whoa." Shawn said. "Suze, are you blaming yourself for this?"

"I don't know." Susie said after a moment.

"Suze." Shawn said. Susie looked down in her lap. Shawn put his hand on her wrist. "Susie, look at me."

Reluctantly, Susie lifted her head and met Shawn's gaze. The corners of her eyes were turning pink, trying to hold back tears. She forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine." she said. Then the tears welled up in her eyes. Shawn felt like his heart was breaking.

Shawn pulled her into a hug. "Hey," he said, rubbing her back. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise. I won't rest until you remember everything."

Susie hugged Shawn a little harder. "Thank you." she said. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. She picked her camera up and set it on the table next to the couch.

"Is it going to bother you if I slept on this side of the bed?" Shawn asked. "I don't take up much room. And the floor-"

"It's fine." Susie said.

The two clicked off the lights on the end tables and got into bed. There was the occasional rustle of the sheet, but other than that the office was filled with slightly uncomfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Susie broke the silence.

"Shawn, can I ask you something?"

Shawn propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, of course."

Susie sat up and looked at him. The moonlight streaming in from the window made her expression of concern noticeable. "Promise you'll tell me the truth?"

"I would never lie to you."

Susie took a deep breath and looked Shawn in the eye. "Are you really psychic?"

The question didn't break Shawn's heart- it shattered it.


End file.
